


Ohno and the Pelican

by Rin_1224



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_1224/pseuds/Rin_1224
Summary: Ohno befriends an animal and is super excited to tell Aiba about it.





	Ohno and the Pelican

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #TennenWeek // Day 2: Animals
> 
> This is based on my favorite Ohno appearance on Tensai Shimura Doubutsuen (2017.06.24 episode. The whole episode is one of my favorites.) Ohno has to go report on what seems to be a very hostile pelican but eventually becomes friends with her. 
> 
> This is basically how I imagine the conversation after filming the segment would go.

“Aiba-chan!” Ohno said, coming into the green room with more enthusiasm than usual.

“Riida!” Aiba greeted. “How was the Tensai filming yesterday?”

“Guess what? I became friends with the pelican!” Ohno exclaimed proudly.

 

Nino looked up from where he lay on the couch, playing his DS. His eyes met Jun’s and they both grinned as they had the same thought. _What on earth?_ Sho cleared his throat from where he sat reading his newspaper and gave them a look. _Don’t you dare make fun of him_. At least, _not yet_. But the three of them couldn’t help looking over at the other two.

“Ga-kun the pelican?” Aiba asked, astonished. “Wasn’t he big? And mean?”

“Yeah! Oh, they think Ga-kun is a she, by the way. But like...they told me to touch her beak, and so I dodged a couple of attacks and managed to finally rub her beak!”

  
Sho, Jun and Nino watched as Aiba stared, wide-eyed and captivated as Ohno told his story, complete with big gestures and noises too. It’d been a long time since they heard Ohno talk so much in one go. And it was especially amusing because Ohno was changing, so a lot was going on at the same time with flailing limbs and sleeves and pants. He even kept talking as the makeup artist was applying makeup on his face.

  
“And then I threw fish at her, and she would catch it and then eventually she ate out of my hands and she knew immediately if it wasn’t fish she liked and would spit it out. It was so interesting! And so fun! And she would bite my leg when I stopped feeding her to listen to the fishermen. But she was actually kind of cute!”

“Wow, Riida, you’re amazing!” Aiba said slowly, clapping for him. “I ended up defeated by those pelicans. They _hated_ me!”

“I _know_!” Ohno said, smug. And then his expression changed to something more thoughtful. “But, I mean, I always thought what you do on the show is great, but like, after this experience, I felt that you’re amazing because you have to go out and meet all these new animals all the time. That must be so hard. You’re so brave, Aiba-chan. It went well for me this time, but I know you really put yourself out there.”

“Thanks, Riida,” Aiba beamed, reaching over and squeezing Ohno’s hand. “I try.”

  
The other three watched this incredibly pure exchange and just shook their heads, laughing quietly.

“But like….is Riida even allowed to tell Aiba-shi what happened? Isn’t he supposed to save it for the reaction on the actual show?” Nino said quietly to Sho and Jun. They fell quiet, wondering.

“Alright, Arashi-san, we’re ready for you,” the staff of Shiyagare came to say.

Aiba rubbed Ohno’s shoulders from behind him as they filed out of the room towards the set.

“Since you talked so much just now, are you not going to say anything on the show today?” Nino couldn’t help teasing Ohno.

“It’s fine!” Aiba cut in before Ohno could reply. “I’ll make up for it by talking a lot!” He pumped his arms in excitement.

“No one asked you,” Nino grumbled as Sho and Jun laughed.

Ohno gave Aiba a grateful smile before yawning a little. Maybe they could visit Ga-kun together sometime. She lived in Chiba after all. He smiled. Yeah, he’d like that a lot.


End file.
